1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fan holder for fixing a fan on a heat sink, and a heat dissipation device using the fan holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous kinds of heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Generally, a heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan fastened on the heat sink via a fan holder. The fan holder is designed with a size matching the size of the fan and the heat sink, so that the fan can be fitly mounted on the heat sink. If the fan and the heat sink are replaced with a fan and the heat sink of another size, the fan holder does not match the fan and the heat sink. Another fan holder with another size to fit the new fan and heat sink must be provided, resulting in increased costs.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan holder and a heat dissipation device using the fan holder which can overcome the limitations described.